Conectados a través del Tiempo
by Julii-san
Summary: Mientras uno viva en esta tierra, nunca existirá la verdadera paz. Siempre habrá alguien que rompa con dicha tranquilidad, y Sakura lo sabia perfectamente. Y la prueba de eso, era lo que justamente estaba viviendo. AUNQUE LO MAS RARO DE TODO... ES QUE NO ERA EN SU ÉPOCA O SI? Pareja principal: Sasusaku. Un poco de Naruhina y Borusara
1. Sin Rastros

¡Hola a todos! Estoy creando este fanfic Sasusaku, aunque contiene un poquito de Naruhina y Borusara. Espero que lo disfruten!

Capítulo 1: **Cap 1 "Sin rastros"**

Eran aproximadamente las 3 am de la mañana. La Aldea de Konoha se encuentra en completa tranquilidad, ya que todos o mejor dicho casi todos dormían plácidamente. Era común que después de la Cuarta Guerra Ninja, el mundo había cambiado. Obviamente hubo momentos en los que una otra amenaza aparecía, pero gracias a los Hokages y Grandes Ninjas esa paz volvía a reinar.

Lamentablemente en un edificio, más precisamente en la oficina del Hokage se encuentra varias personas reunidas, se puedía presenciar un ambiente muy tenso.

\- **Pudieron encontrar algo sospechoso?** Cuestiono el Hokage con la esperanza de tener aunque sea una pista de donde podría estar su mejor amiga, la cual consideraba como una hermana. Al ver el semblante serio de todos y total silencio un miedo invadió su ser.

La Princesa Byakugan al notar que ninguno de los presentes se atrevían a responderle al Hokage, esta se armo de valor y lo enfrento.

\- **Hokage-sama, Cada uno de nosotros así como también los ninjas de búsqueda y rastreo no obtuvieron ningún rastro de Sakura -san.** Se cuestionaba mentalmente si decirle o no, aun tenía dudas de lo que pensaba decir. - **Pareciera como si todo rastro de su chakra estuviera transportado hacia otro lugar ... Hacia otro espacio.**

Shikamaru que hasta ese momento guardaba el silencio tratando de entender todos los eventos que ocurrían en la Aldea, buscando una lógica de la desaparición de la Uchiha. Se vio interrumpido en sus pensamientos debido a la llamada a la atención de las palabras de la Uzumaki. *** Un Jutsu espacio-tiempo *** Esa idea es absurda, pero no imposible, cruzo por su mente.

En otro lugar de la aldea, en el salón de una casa que no era ni muy grande ni muy pequeña, se encontró en los ninjas en completa oscuridad y en silencio.

Su madre la pidió que cuidara de la Hija Mayor de los Uchihas. Al principio no comprendía que Sarada era alguien fuerte y tendrías que estar loco como para meterte con la Uchiha. Tal fue su sorpresa encontrarla sentada en un asiento del hospital con la mirada perdida. Verla en ese estado de forma tan frágil y desprotegida que provocaba el sentimiento de querer protegerla y cuidarla con su vida. Era un sentimiento nuevo, que desconocía pero que no le desagradaba, estar con ella le daba seguridad.

 **De nuevo en la oficina del Séptimo.**

\- **Un Jutsu espacio-tiempo.** Expresó algo desconcertado el Séptimo Hokage. Su rostro se dirigió a cierto ninja que estaba parado al lado suyo. - **Shikamaru, envía un mensaje inmediatamente a Sasuke para que regrese a la aldea.**

El nombrado solo asintió a la orden. El rubio lo hizo de manera seria, comprendió de inmediato aquello. Según el último reporte de Uchiha, está disponible en unas 12 horas aproximadamente de regreso. Sabía perfectamente que no tenía que nombrar a Sakura, ya que no quería que una Uchiha furiosa corriera por toda la aldea armando un alboroto.

\- **Es mejor que ahora regrese a sus hogares y que descanses. No hay muchas cosas que puedamos hacer. No sé a quién nos enfrentamos, ni cuántos son, ni las habilidades que poseen. Por ahora no tenemos nada a nuestro favor. Mande a Kakashi-sensei y otros ninjas para que hicieran guardia en el Terreno del Clan Uchiha, por si al enemigo se le permite regresar.**

Ninguno de los presentes comprendió que era posible que existiera ese tipo de cuevas debajo del Terreno Uchiha. Ya que después de tantos años solo fueron tierras vacías, en donde nadie vivió por el pasado Turbio que tuvo ese famoso Clan. Pero que más daba, ahora lo más importante era encontrar una de ellos.

\- **Ino te pediré que mañana cubras a Sakura en el Hospital y que intentes de que los demás no sospechen, solo diles que está en una misión y que es de tiempo indeterminado. No quiero que tengan miedo o trabajen en tensión. Confió en que sabrás como actuar.** Ino con toda la tristeza del mundo asintió. - **En fin, el resto puede irse yendo, Hinata quédate un momento por favor.** Los presentes asintieron ante la orden del Hokage.

En la oficina quedaron solo en ambos Uzumakis. Hinata sabía perfectamente que el hombre que amaba estaba sintiendo. No era fácil de aceptar como alguien de la nada desaparecía sin dejar rastro y no poder hacer nada. Fallarle a sus mejores amigos, casi hermanos, no poder prevenir el mal que se acerca ... el no poder evitarlo seguro lo frustraba y la causaba tristeza. Sabía lo que esos dos representaban en la vida del rubio. La peli azul se acercó hasta el asiento de Séptimo y lo abrazo cálidamente.

\- **No hay temas. Sé que lograremos encontrarla. Hasta que eso suceda debemos ser fuertes. Me encargare de Sarada-chan. Así que trabaja diligentemente y descansa aunque sea un poco. Todo saldrá bien cariño.** Le dio un beso en la frente y le sonrió calidamente. Sin duda su esposa sabía como tranquilizarlo y lo conocía perfectamente. Es por eso que la amaba.

Ambos se despidieron con un dulce beso y vuelnaron a sus responsabilidades respectivas. Para el Séptimo esa seria una noche larga, porque tenía un presentimiento ... y uno no muy agradable.

 **Lejos de la Torre del Hokage.**

Aún recordaba todo el camino de regreso del hospital a la casa de los Uchiha. En todo el transcurso la joven no había pronunciado ni una palabra. Boruto solo se limitaba a guardar silencio esperando el momento adecuado para poder hablar. La azabache estaba tan perdida en su mente que ni siquiera se había percatado de que Boruto lo había tomado de la mano en todo el camino guiándola a su Hogar.

Y justamente allí estaba ella ... en su hogar. Donde solo reinaba el silencio y la oscuridad ... pensar en que ella vivía junto a su padre, que en ese momento se encontraba en una misión, y su querida madre. El simple hecho de pensar que a partir de ese momento llegaría a su casa y no volvería a ser solo sonrisa que su madre le dedicó al regresar, le provocó un vacío en el corazón. Esos malditos le han arrebatado lo que más amaba en el mundo y todo era por su culpa. Si tan solo se hubiera quedado esa noche en casa y obedecido a su madre, ella estaría durmiendo plácidamente. La incertidumbre se apoderaba de su ser, no sabía si su madre estaría lastimada, o en peor de los casos mu ... muert ... ¡No! Eso no puede ser, no ... Lo único que podia sentir era una dolor y un odio terrible ...

Boruto que se encuentra en frente de ella observandola, noto como el ambiente se ponia tenso.

 **\- Necesito volver allí. Tengo que buscarla.** Se levanto rápidamente de su sitio. Sin mucho esfuerzo Borrado ya la tenía acorralada (abrazándola) fuertemente, bloqueando cualquier movimiento para que esta se escapara. Sarada solo la fulmina con la mirada y pudo observar la preocupación en su rostro. - **Suéltame Boruto** . Su exigencia no fue escuchada. - ¡ **te** **dije que me suelta!**

 **\- Sarada calmat ...**

 **\- ¡No! No me pidas que me calme. Ellos se llevaron a mi madre. Y ahora no sé donde esta, si está viva o muerta. Todo esto es por mi culpa! Solo quiero matarlos con mis propias manos, que se arrepientan de haberse metido con un Uchiha. Les** arrebatare **la vida y desearan nunca haber nacido.**

La vos de su amiga sonaba angustiada y llena de odio, pero sobre todo expresaba dolor. Era raro escuchar de su boca esas palabras tan duras, debido a que no era alguien vengativa. Al contrario ... para sus 14 años ella era alguien tranquilo (aunque tenía un carácter fuerte), que prefería hablar antes que pelear, buscar una solución antes que un problema. No por nada aspiraba ser la mejor Hokage.

\- **Escúchame Sarada! Con odio y venganza no se llega a ningún lado. Es mejor que esperemos que que Sasuke-sama regrese. Te prometo que encontrarás una Sakura-sama con vida. Y verás que todo volverá a ser como antes. Y sabes que no miento Dattebasa.** Las palabras del rubio lograron calmarla. Al cruzar su mirada con él pudo ver que hablaba sinceramente. Supo que debia confiar en él. Después de todo el nunca rompía sus promesas.

Noto como la azabache se relajaba entre los brazos y se decidía de un modo poco flexible ... Iba a decir algo, pero de la nada apareció un chakra que ambos conocían perfectamente.

\- **Algo no anda bien.** Boruto nuevamente sostuvo la mano de Sarada y corrieron en la dirección donde se encuentraba dicho chakra. *** No ... no ... no puede ser esto posible! *** Miedo. Eso fue lo que estaba estaba sintiendo ...

 **ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO! Es algo corto pero con el tiempo espero mejorar.**

 **Sayonara!**


	2. Presentimiento

**Hola a todos! Como están?**

 **Hoy les traigo la continuación del primer capitulo. Sinceramente leer los reviews de tod s me animaron y alegraron, saber que esta historia les gusto me pone feliz :). Quisiera dejar en claro un par de cosas, la primera es que las personalidades de los personajes voy a tratar de que sean fiel al anime y segundo es que al ser esta historia de tiempo, se va a narrar alternativamente entre el pasado y futuro. Eso era todo sin mas les dejo el segunto capi, espero lo disfruten!**

 **Chapter 2: Cap 2 "Presentimiento"**

 **Cuantos años habían pasado después de la Cuarta Guerra Ninja. Cuanto tiempo había estado viajando de aldea en aldea. Cuantas personas había conocido. Cuantas peleas había enfrentado. Cuantas victorias. Cuantos recuerdos que aparecían en su mente como si hubieran sido recientes. Cuantos sentimientos encontrados, cuantos… sentimientos... Para algunos de esos cuestionamientos se podía hallar alguna respuesta pero no para todas ellas…**

Habían pasado alrededor de casi dos años más o menos de haberse marchado de la aldea para conocer y ver con sus propios ojos los cambios que se produjeron luego de la Cuarta Guerra Mundial Ninja. En esos años muchas cosas habían cambiado en todo sentido, las personas eran más sociables, más abiertas a los extranjeros, el intercambio comercial era permitido lo cual era muy beneficioso para la economía, entre otras cosas. Obviamente no podía negarse que aun quedaban personas que se oponían totalmente a estos cambios, al de la paz entre todas las aldeas. Aunque no todo era perfecto aun así era aceptable.

 ***Las cosas están cambiando*** fue el pensamiento de un joven que se encontraba bajo la sombra de un árbol, recostado con los ojos cerrados con total tranquilidad. Podía sentir una suave y fresca brisa que hacia que su cabellera azabache se moviera al compas del viento, a pesar de ser un día soleado aun faltaba unos cuantos días para la primavera.

Quien se imaginaria, que luego de tantos pecados un sujeto como él podría haber sido perdonado por los Kages y dejado en libertad para que rehiciera su vida, era algo ilógico. Estaba listo para cualquier cosa, como que le dieran pena de muerte o lo encerraran de por vida, aceptaría cualquier tipo de castigo ya que era consciente de que se lo merecía. Jamás considero la idea de algo más que eso, recordaba con detalle todos los daños y la magnitud de sus traiciones cometidas a su propia aldea como a las otras…

El futuro en si es incierto, nunca se sabe lo que puede pasar… Siempre considero que mientras el quisiera y deseara lograr algo podría obtenerlo, que él era dueño de aquello que conocía como destino, que tendría el control de todo y que nada ajeno influiría en el o eso creyó considerar. Después de tantos acontecimientos sus ideales se fueron desvaneciendo de a poco, en donde surgían nuevos cuestionamientos… En realidad él era dueño de su destino? O el destino ya estaba escrito y no había nada que se podía hacer para cambiarlo… El se merecía estar en ese momento allí como si nada? Respuestas era lo que necesitaba, comprender como aun existían personas que lo defendían incluso con su vida, sabiendo todo el daño que les había causado. Necesitaba comprender como lograron perdonarlo en tan poco tiempo, el solo hecho de recordar su oscuro pasado no podía perdonarse, el más que nadie no se merecía ser perdonado.

Después de haber estado casi dos semanas encerrado en esa pequeña celda, totalmente privado de su libertad, la visita de Kakashi-sensei marco un antes y un después en su vida. ***Esta es tu ultima oportunidad Sasuke***. Estando nuevamente solo y después de meditar tanto la única respuesta que pudo encontrar fue irse...

 **-Mira Kasumi al fin encontramos a Sasuke-san!**. Exclamo emocionado un nene de unos 12 años aproximadamente.

 **-Así es Kaio**. Se dispuso a acercarse al joven que se hallaba bajo al árbol pero antes de poder estar frente a él una vos la detuvo.

 **-Que sucede, pude sentir sus chackras aproximarse.** Siguió con los ojos cerrados sin moverse.

 **-Perdón por interrumpir tu siesta Sasuke-kun, solo veníamos a decirte que mi abuelo acaba de regresar y pidió que te buscáramos**

 **para que fueras a tomar el té con él si no es mucha molestia.** La joven se encontraba ligeramente ruborizada, Sasuke era alguien hermoso por así decirlo, y estar cerca de él siempre la ponía nerviosa. Aun recordaba el día que lo conoció, fue un día lluvioso cuando su pequeño primo Kaio encontró al joven en una cueva, este yacía inconsciente y ardía en fiebre, el nene sin dudarlo fue a buscarla a ella y a su abuelo para que lo ayudaran. Ellos sin conocerlo fueron en su ayuda.

 **-De todas formas ya estaba listo para regresar.** Poniéndose de pie empezó a andar mientras ese par lo seguía en silencio.

 **-Sasuke-san en donde ha estado estos días. La verdad es que mi prima y yo pensamos que algo malo le había pasado y salimos a buscarlo por los alrededores pero no había rastros de usted. Hasta llegamos a pensar que se marcho sin despedirse, aunque Kasumi sentía que regresaría que no se iría así como si nada jaja estaba como tronco parada en frente de la casa esperándolo.** Ante esas palabras de su" adorado" primo sintió su cara arder de la vergüenza.

 **-Kaio!** Exclamo enojada y avergonzada a la vez que le propinada un golpe al niño **. -No digas eso! Sasuke-kun podría malentenderte. Sé que él no es alguien desagradecido, era obvio que volvería. No es así Sasuke -kun.** Aunque estaba nerviosa sonreía feliz de volver a ver al azabache.

Sasuke quien se encontraba al frente escuchando lo que ambos decían pudo recordar una situación familiar de cuando era un niño, de ciertas personas ruidosas. **-Hmp…** Fue lo único que respondió, bueno si eso era una respuesta, la cuestión es que siguieron saltando de árbol en árbol hasta llegar a su destino.

 **En la aldea de Konoha**

 **-Sakura. Hey Sakura!** Despierta! Grito enojada Ino. La rubia llevaba parada en frente de ella como 15 minutos tratando de despertar a su amiga pelirosa. Comprendía el estado en que se encontraba, ya que últimamente se la pasaba horas y horas trabajando. Incluso pensaba que ya ni dormía, eso la preocupada un poco, no quería que se enfermara o algo por el estilo. Estuvo dándole leves palmaditas en su hombro un rato, pero para todo hay un límite y el de su paciencia supero el umbral. Un grito se escucho en todo el hospital.

 **\- Donde?! Donde!? Quien nos Ataca!?.** Expreso alarmada y adormilada Sakura. Ante Ino se encontraba su mejor amiga en una posición ninja de defensa muy graciosa y eso que ni hablar de su cabello.

 **-jajaja!** Reía descontroladamente. Al ver a la rubia en frente de ella totalmente despreocupada y su oficina normal se percato de que en realidad su "mejor amiga" la había engañado.

 **-Basta Ino.** Expreso calmadamente aunque por dentro se moría de la vergüenza y se reprochaba mentalmente por dejarse engañar así de fácil. **-Dime que necesitas.** Se apresuro a acomodar su bata y cabello, no quería ser un objeto de risa de su amiga.

 **-Ay Sakura, jaja.** **No te enojes, estuve un rato tratando de despertarte pero parecías como tronco. Intente de todo pero nada, así que bueno no me quedo de otra que gritar que nos atacan jeje**. Esta ves reía pero un poco nerviosa. Por el tono de vos que utilizo lo mas seguro que casi todo el hospital se habría asustado. Al pensar en aquello sudo frio, recordó que entre todo el personal de salud también estaba presente su maestra Tsunade. **-Sakura, la verdad es que Tsunade-sama me pidió que viniera a hablar contigo.** Su semblante cambio. **-La verdad es que está preocupada… estoy preocupada por tu salud.** Recordó el motivo de su visita.

 **-Mi salud?.** **No te entiendo Ino. Estoy perfectamente, no hay de que preocuparse.** Solo recibió una mirada intensa de la rubia **.- Se que estuve muy ocupada con el hospital, trabajando y atendiendo a los paciente pero nada mas.**

- **Eso mismo!** Reclamo. **-Te la pasas trabajando, tu vida social es un fiasco. Sé que tambien soy culpable de ello. Desde que empecé a salir con Sai no nos juntamos como antes. Pero quiero que sepas que puedes confiar en mí. Eres mi mejor amiga Sakura y quiero verte feliz.** Ante tal confesión se sintió feliz y agradecía por su tonta y sentimental amiga, sin querer lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos. Ino la abrazo. **-Sakura que sucede?**

 **-No se… no sé qué me pasa… Siento un vacio muy grande.** Ino la separo un poco para mirarla mejor. **-No se porque me siento así… Me duele y mucho…** Lloraba tratando de liberarse de ese horrible sentimiento

 **En el salón de una casa estilo tradicional, se hallaban un anciano, una joven y el Uchiha.**

 **-Sasuke estuviste pensando en la propuesta que te ofrecí antes de irme? Quisiera que me respondieras ahora. No quiero que te sientas presionado ni nada por el estilo. Yo aceptare y respetare tu decisión sea cual fuese. Para mis eres como un miembro de mi familia, quiero que entiendas que nada podrá cambiar ese hecho.** Expresaba pasivamente mientras tomaba su té.

La joven que escuchaba atentamente cada una de las palabras de su abuelo, estaba confundida e intrigada de que hablaban ambos hombres. No podía negar que la situación la tensaba, ya que llevaban un rato sentados sin decir una sola palabra lo cual generaba una cierta incomodidad.

 **-Decide continuar mi camino, debo continuar con mi viaje, aun hay lugares al que debo llegar. Agradezco lo que hizo por mí todo este tiempo.** Kasumi quien no estaba preparada para escuchar eso tan de sorpresa tuvo miedo de no volver a estar cerca del Uchiha.

 **-Volverás a Konoha?** No se atrevió a mirarlo.

 **-No.** Contesto sin vacilar Sasuke.

 **-Como dije respeto tu decisión.** **En ese caso preparare algunas cosas para tu viaje porque supongo que esperaste a que yo llegara para irte no es así.** Sasuke el tiempo que llevo viviendo con esa familia pudo reconocer que el anciano era alguien muy listo y sabio. Lo que esa familia había hecho por él, sabiendo quien era, sin dudar le habían ayudado y brindado una habitación en su hogar. Como agradecimiento Sasuke decidió quedarse con ellos y ayudarlos con algunas cosas así como también con unos bandidos que amenazaban a la familia por los terrenos que tenían.

 **-Me iré en una hora.** Se levanto de su sitio directo a la habitación prestada.

 **\- Tienes a alguien especial no es así? La buscaras?** Kasumi a pesar de que le dolía acepto que ella jamás estaría en el corazón del pelinegro. La ausencia de este le permitió analizar sus pensamientos y aclarar su corazón. Ella seria feliz si solo él estaba bien, no pediría nada más. Solo tener esa amistad con el era mas que suficiente.

 **-Tengo que seguir mi investigación.**

Era un hecho que no lograría que el dijera algo pero por lo menos lo intento. **-Ten.** Se acerco a el y le entrego un collar.- **Y esto?** Cuestiono confundido y sorprendido, ya que este tenía dos dijes. **-Es como agradecimiento por todo.** **Mi familia gracias a ti ya no será intimida por esos bandidos, es por eso que quise darte esto, por años mi familia se dedico a hacer elementos con este tipo de piedras. Una de las características que poseen estas es que retienen el chacka… pero no cualquier chacka sino uno especial…** Sasuke que escuchaba curioso lo que decía la joven solo se dedico a guardar el elemento. Antes de poder decir algo Kasumi hablo. **–Espero que seas feliz Sasuke-kun.**

Esa misma tarde se despidió de todos y siguió su camino. Durante el camino algo lo inquietaba y no sabía a qué se debía.

 ***Sera mejor que le reporte al dobe a la aldea que me dirijo. Ha pasado un largo tiempo desde que los vi a todos… Me pregunto cómo estará Sakura…** Por algún motivo cada vez que pensaba en ella una punzada atravesaba su pecho, no comprendía porque… pero sabía que si ella estaba en la aldea nada malo podría pasarle. Eso quería creer…

 **En el consultorio…**

 **-Estas mejor?** Ino acababa de ingresar al consultorio de la Dra. Haruno con una bandeja de té.

 **-Gracias.** Le dio un sorbo a su té de manzanilla, lo necesitaba.

 **-Y me vas a contar que sucede?** Al igual que Sakura tomaba su te mientras se acomodaba en su asiento. Sakura sabía que por más que intentara cambiar el tema Ino no cedería fácilmente.

 **-Es a causa de una pesadilla… La verdad es que desde hace una semana que tengo un mal presentimiento es muy molesto, al principio trate de ignorarlo empezando a trabajar más de lo normal… esto resulto unos cuantos días. Conforme pasaban los días esa angustia incrementaba, odie no poder tomar el control de la situación… incluso llegue a pensar que mi estado se debía a extrañaba demasiado a Sasuke, no niego que lo extraño pero este presentimiento se volvió mucho mas fuerte ayer.** Ino quien la escuchaba atentamente se sorprendía de ver a Sakura de esa forma, sabia que ella era fuerte y que difícilmente ella se quebraba como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento. Verla temblar, le trajo recuerdos de cuando esta era una niña pequeña que lloraba desconsoladamente por no tener amigas y porque la molestaban por su frente. Otra vez volvía el sentimiento de querer cuidarla y decirle que todo estaría bien. Al sentir su mano sujetada con fuerza por Ino le dio el valor para continuar hablando.

-Ayer en la noche tuve una pesadilla en la que estaba en un lugar desconocido, sentía que no era yo misma pero a la ves si… Estaba todo oscuro, no podía ver a nadie… lo unico que podia escuchar era unos gritos a lo lejos llamándome desesperadamente… intente correr por ese lugar tratando de encontrar esa voz, a la persona que me llamaba. Estaba desesperada… pero no podía hacer nada… me rendí y me deje llevar, ya no me quedaban fuerzas. Hasta que lo escuche claramente… la vos de una niña diciéndome ***Regresa, Papá te necesita… te necesitamos*** Al recordar esas palabras decidió callar, se sintió incomoda al analizar la frase ya que ella no estaba casada ni mucho menos tenía una hija o algo por el estilo. Noto el ceño fruncido de su amiga como reclamándole que continuara. **– Me pedia a regrese** … **No pude ver su rostro pero sentí que la conocía**. **Antes de poder decir algo desperté esta mañana muy cansada como si mi cuerpo hubiera entrenado por semanas y mi reserva de chackra estaba al mínimo. Puedes creerlo?. Es por eso que el sueño y el cansancio me ganaron y tamb…**

 **-Por eso esta mañana casi te desmayas en el consultorio de Shisune-san no es así?**

 **-Así es.** Suspiro resignada, esa mañana debido a ella Tsunade le dio un sermón de una hora diciéndole que aun era joven y que debía divertirse, salir con chicos y etc etc…

Luego de aquella conversación con Ino, Sakura se sentía un poco mas aliviada, estuvieron hablando por un rato y llegaron a la conclusión o mejor dicho Ino llego a la conclusión de que los sueños son como revelaciones que nos quieren mostrar algo importante que puede pasar o algo por el estilo. Sakura oírla decir aquello se sorprendió, no era porque ella no creyera en esas cosas sino porque pensaba que su amiga se le reiría en la cara por hablar de su pesadilla pero al verla tan compresiva se sentía aliviada.

Su trabajo al fin había terminado, estar acostada en su cama era lo que más había esperado durante todo el día, cerrar sus ojos y dormir… dejarse llevar por el sueño era lo mejor… esperando que el día siguiente ese angustiante sentimiento desapareciera…

 **Muy lejos de allí**

\- - **Hermano! Hermano! Ven rápido.**

Un joven de no más de 24 años se encontraba en la orilla de un rio pescando peces, la habilidad con la que hacia su actividad llamo la atención de los espectadores pero lo que cautivo a ciertas chicas fue lo hermoso que era, su tez era blanca, era alto, tenía un cabello negro largo recogido en una coleta, un cuerpo bien formado y un rostro con rasgos bien definidos. Era alguien hermoso.

Nada podía romper la concentración del joven, ni siquiera se había percatado de las miradas de las mujeres que se lo comían con los ojos y de la los hombres que lo miraban con recelo. Su concentración estaba enfocada en sus peces hasta que escucho los gritos de su hermano menor.

 **-Maite! Que sucede? Algún animal te ataco?** Cuestiono preocupado de que su hermana menor estuviera lastimada. Pero luego de mirarla por todos lados no encontró ninguna herida. Eso lo confundió.

 **-Hermano cálmate…** Mareo era lo único que sentía luego de que su hermano la girara varias veces.

 **-Dime porque gritaste?! No sabes el susto que me causaste!** Expreso un poco enojado. Iba a seguir hablando pero al ver que su hermana menor señalar hacia un lugar decidió buscar aquel objeto que causo los agudos gritos de su hermanita.

 **-Pero que…** cerca de él se encontraba inconsciente en la orilla del rio una mujer. ***es hermosa*** sus ojos quedaron cautivados por la belleza de la mujer. Quien era, el no lo sabía pero sentía que ella era especial.

...

 **Eso es todo por hoy! Espero que les haya gustado y disfrutado :) Estoy abierta a las criticas constructivas, si creen que deba mejorar algo me dicen :)**

 **Nos leemos para la proxima!**

 **:)**


End file.
